basisdemokratischesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Donald Trump
Donald Trump ist ein Gott und Führer der Amerikaner. Er ist ein Dikator, der die Mexikaner jagt und über seine gigantische Mauer wirft. Freitags geht er gerne mal ein Bier trinken mit seinem Homie Recep aus dem osmanischem Reich. Er ist für seine gigantische Fanbase bekannt, welche zum Großteil aus irgendwelchen Shitpostern und 4chan-Usern besteht. Politik Donald betreibt eine strenge Destruktivpolitik und macht alles kaputt, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist. Da er schon leicht dement ist, ändert er gerne seine Meinung von heute auf morgen. Manche sagen, er tue dies absichtlich, allerdings ist das nur ein Gerücht, da niemand Donald wirklich Entscheidungsfreiheit zutraut, da dazu in seinem Kopf ein Gehirn vorhanden sein müsste. Donald hat ein zwiespältiges politisches Verhältnis zu Frauen. Da er seine eigene nur aus dem Bett kennt und sonst immer eine Porzellanpuppe mit sich schleppt, die graziös lächeln kann, kennt er sich nicht so gut mit diesem angeblich noch vorhandenen Geschlecht aus. Daher kam er zu der Annahme, Frauen seien generell seinem Willen unterworfen. Andererseits hat er jedoch auch großen Respekt vor bestimmten Frauen, sogenannten Prostituierten, die einen "really hard job" haben, von dem er nicht wisse, "how this sweet humans without rights can do it". Leben Kindheit Donald (geboren 1946) wuchs als Göttersohn von der reichen Trumpfamilie auf und lernte früh, Mexikaner und Muslime zu hassen. Als er fünf war, traf er im Sandkasten vor dem Wolkenkratzer seines Vaters zum ersten Mal Kim Jong-Un, der meinte, dass Trump nie Präsident werden könne, da er zu dumm sei. Mit 13 machten er und seine Familie einen Ausflug in das Osmanische Reich (damals noch die sogenannte "Türkei") und dort traf Donald auf Recep. Donald und Recep verstanden sich gut und behielten Kontakt. Trumps 30er (1976 - 1986) * 1977 (mit 31) heiratete er Ivana Marie Zelníčková (eine tschechische Protistuierte). Im selben Jahr bekam er seinen Sohn Donald Jr. * 1981 (mit 35) bekam er seine Tochter Ivanka, auf die er alles andere als stolz war. * 1984 (mit 38) bekam er seinen Sohn Eric, der auf Isla Nublar von einem Dinosaurier gejagt wurde. Trumps 40er (1986 - 1996) * 1990 (mit 44) haben Donald und Ivana sich scheiden lassen, als Donald Ivana nicht weiter bezahlen wollte. * 1993 (mit 47) hat Donald Marla Maples (eine andere Bitch) geheiratet. Im selben Jahr bekam er seine Tochter Tiffany. Trumps 50er (1996 - 2006) * 1999 (mit 53) haben Donald und Marla sich scheiden lassen als Donald meinte, dass sie zu teuer wäre. * 2005 (mit 59) heiratete Donald das slowenische Model Melania Knauss für viel Geld. Trumps 60er (2006 - 2016) * 2006 kam sein Sohn Barron William auf die Welt. * 2016 gewann Donald dummerweise die Präsidentenwahl, da die Ammis zu doof sind, um zu kapieren, dass Trump ein undiplomatisches Schwein ist. Sogar eine Orange mit Frettchen auf dem Kopf kann mehr und sieht gleich aus. Trumps 70er * 2017 tritt Donald leider sein Amt als Präsident an und ist damit der älteste Präsident. * 2017 will Trump den Christen einen Gefallen tun und Jerusalem als Hauptstadt von Îsrael anerkennen. Doch alle verstehen ihn falsch. Er steht durch seine gute Tat jetzt als dumm da. * 2018 wird Trump hoffentlich spätestens abgesetzt, wenn er nicht schon wieder gewählt wird, weil ein noch dümmerer Kandidat als Trump antritt. Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Satire Kategorie:Existentes Lebewesen (surreal) Kategorie:Schwachsinn Kategorie:Männlich